Question: Multiply.
Answer: $7{,}613 \times4$ and $76.13\times4$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $7{,}613\times 4$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $76.13 \times 4$. $\begin{aligned} 7{,}613&\\ \underline{ \times 4}&\\ 12}\\ 40}\\ 2{,}400}\\ \underline{+28{,}000}}\\ 30{,}452 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $76.13 \times4$. $\begin{aligned} 76.13 \times 4 &\approx 80\times 4\\\\ &\approx320 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $30{,}452$ to get a product close to $320$ ? $304.52= 76.13 \times 4$